Ist es ein Happy End wird?
by BeeRealshee
Summary: tidak ada yang menarik. itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun utarakan mengenai kehidupannya. begitu pula dengan Donghae. hidup keduanya mulai jauh dari kata warna-warni. hanya Hitam, putih, dan terkadang abu-abu
1. prolog

**Ist es ein Happy End wird?**

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua tidak mendengarkanku? Aku sedang berbicara disini, dan dengan seenaknya kalian bertengkar dihadapanku? Aku menyesal menjadi anak kalian!"

"KYUHYUN! Jaga ucapanmu!"

.

.

.

"Donghae hyung, kau membentak? Kau membentaku hyung? Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau sama seperti dua manusia itu?"

"Aku tidak membentakmu Kyu, aku bahkan tidak berbicara satu kalimat-pun! Ada yang salah denganmu, suara-suara itu tidak pernah ada, itu hanya masa lalu"

"Jadi maksudmu, itu semua hanya imajinasi? Aku berkhayal maksudmu? Aku sedang tidak sakit hyung, bahkan tubuhku sangat sehat saat ini."

"Ya! Tubuhmu memang tidak sakit Kyu! Otakmu yang sakit!"

.

.

.

" _Skizofrenia?_ Bagaimana bisa? Kau pasti bercanda, adikku tidak mungkin mengidapnya"

"semua orang bisa saja mengidap _skizofrenia,_ kecenderungan itu pasti ada, sama seperti adikmu, dia harus menjalani therapy secepatnya, sebelum dia membahayakan orang lain, atau bahkan membahayakan dirinya sendiri."

.

.

.

"Jadi kau menganggap aku gila hyung? Aku bahkan bisa melihat eomma dengan sangat jelas."

"Kyu, sudah aku katakan aku tidak menganggap kau gila, bisakah kau mendengarkanku?"

"Aku selalu mendengarkanmu hyung. Selalu. Kau yang tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku, bahkan sekarang kau mengajakku ke psikolog. HYUNG MACAM APA KAU INI?!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Kyuhyun membahayakan? Lebih baik tutup mulutmu rapat-rapat. Sebelum aku yang menutupnya. Selamat malam."

"Kau hanya terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan Donghae-ah, haha, kau terlalu menyangkal banyak hal. Bahkan Kyuhyun sanggup tertawa berjam-jam tanpa sebab yang pasti, bukankah itu hal yang mengerikan?"

"DIAM! ATAU AKU YANG MEMBUATMU DIAM!"

Cuma sedikit drabble untuk fict ini. Tema nya jauh lebih serius dari FF saya yang judulnya 'Wild Flower'. kalau ada yang berminat dengan fanfict saya yang satu ini, walau hanya sedikit orang, saya akan lanjutkan. Kalau tidak ada yang tertarik, ya… saya tetap lanjutkan wkwk. Ditunggu saja ya, kira-kira brothership, dan family lagi genrenya. Cuma, yang ini gak semanis Wild Flower. atau bahkan agak pahit/?.

Wild Flower akan saya update secepatnya, bersamaan dengan chapter 1 fanfic ini.

Sampai jumpa..

_BeeRealShee_


	2. Chapter 1

**Ist es eim Happy End wird?**

 **.**

-Beerealshee-

 **Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho (Lee) Donghae

Super Junior members, and other

.

All cast is God's, and the story is mine

.

Alternative Universe

.

Brothership, family, Hurt/comfort

 **Chapter 1**

Dua orang anak kecil sedang meringkuk ketakutan didalam sebuah lemari kayu dengan ukuran cukup besar. Keduanya saling berpelukan dan menangis bersama-sama. keduanya tidak paham dengan hal-hal yang terjadi diluar lemari tempat mereka berlindung. Yang mereka tau, ayah dan ibu mereka sedang saling berteriak, mengumpat dan membanting benda-benda di sekitarnya.

"Hyung, Kyu takut, kenapa eomma, dan appa marah-marah hyung?" salah seorang anak yang terlihat lebih muda nampak menutup kedua telinga dengan telapak tangan kecilnya, matanya sudah basah, menangis karena takut akan gelapnya lemari, serta teriakan-teriakan kedua orangtuanya.

"Hyung juga tidak tau kenapa eomma dan appa marah-marah Kyunnie, apakah tadi sore kita berbuat nakal? Makannya appa dan eomma marah?" salah seorang anak yang lebih dewasa beberapa tahun kini ikut menangis. Tidak ada yang tau, mengapa ayah dan ibu mereka saling berteriak saat tengah malam seperti ini.

Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun, sedangkan kakaknya, Donghae, ia lebih tua dari Kyuhyun dua tahun. Usianya tujuh tahun. Wajar jika keduanya nampak sangat ketakutan, dan menangis bersamaan. Keduanya masih terlalu polos untuk mendengar kata-kata kasar dari kedua orang yang seharusnya menjadi panutan.

"Hyung, Kyunnie gerah, disini panas," eluh Kyuhyun, benar saja, piyama biru muda yang dikenakan Kyuhyun sudah basah oleh keringat. Tak jauh berbeda, piyama yang dikenakan Donghae juga sudah basah oleh keringat. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah lebih dari empat puluh lima menit kedua anak itu tidak keluar dari dalam lemari pakaian. Bukan hanya berkeringat, keduanya bahkan sudah nyaris sesak nafas karena kehabisa oksigen, dan parahnya, kedua orang tua mereka, tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu. Keduanya masih sibuk mencaci, mencari kesalahan demi kesalahan satu sama lain, memperburuk keadaan, dan melupakan kenyataan, bahwa kedua putra mereka bisa saja mati sewaktu-waktu akibat perbuatan mereka

.

.

.

Pintu lemari kayu tersebut perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita dengan usia di akhir dua puluhan. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya. Dengan cepat wanita itu merengkuh tubuh Donghae dan Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, menggumamkan kata maaf terus menerus. Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam, mereka tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada eomma mereka.

"Eomma lama sekali sih? Kyu gerah, dan susah nafas didalam sini," wanita muda itu semakin terisak kala mendengar keluhan anak bungsunya, "maafkan eomma karena terlalu lama ya. Donghae, Kyuhyun, sekarang ganti pakaian, dan kembali tidur, arachi?" wanita itu berusaha semaksimal mungkin menyembunyikan air mata yang terus mengalir, takut membuat kedua putranya cemas. Kyuhyun mengangguk ringan, anak itu perlahan mengendurkan pelukannya, tapi tidak dengan Donghae, anak berusia tujuh tahun itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita tersebut, samar, terdengar suara isak tangis dari Donghae, hal itu membuat alis Kyuhyun berkerut, "hyung, wae? Kenapa nangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos. Donghae melepaskan pelukannya pada sang ibu, bocah itu menunjukan telapak tangan kanannya yang sudah berlumuran darah, "eomma, eomma, hiks, eomma kenapa berdarah? Hae takut eomma," Donghae terisak sembari menatap nanar telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Kyuhyun yang sudah agak tenang kembali menangis karena kejadian tersebut. Sedangkan sang eomma hanya bisa menenangkan kedua putranya dengan pasrah, ia mengelus kepala kedua bocah tersebut, meyakinkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, meyakinkan bahwa noda merah di tangan Donghae bukanlah darah, melainkan sebuah saus tomat. Tapi Donghae tidak sebodoh itu, ia anak yang cerdas, setidaknya ia tau, bahwa ibunya sedang terluka saat ini.

.

.

.

Donghae, dan Kyuhyun tengah tertidur di kamar tamu rumah mereka, keduanya nampak memeluk sang ibu yang berbaring diantara keduanya. Kedua bocah tersebut nampak sangat nyenyak, seperti tak memiliki beban apapun, atau bahkan ingatan buruk tentang kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, mungkin karena terlalu lelah, dan terlalu mengantuk. Ya, biasanya kedua anak itu akan pergi tidur sebelum pukul Sembilan malam, namun tidak untuk malam ini, jam dinding di rumah mereka telah menunjukan angka dua tepat di jarum pendeknya.

Wanita yang sedang berbaring diantara Kyuhyun dan Donghae nampak meringis kesakitan, ia bangkit dari tidurnya, menyentuh bagian bawah punggungnya yang tergores pecahan kaca saat bertengkar dengan suaminya tadi. Wanita itu menangis, ia memandangi kedua buah hatinya, dan dengan perlahan wanita itu mengecup kening masing-masing anaknya, "maafkan eomma," ujarnya lirih, wanita itu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, ia bersenandung dengan lembut, membuai kepala kedua anaknya, dan kemudian isakan kembali terdengar dari bibir wanita itu, menciptakan suara yang sebenarnya sedikit mengerikan, sebuah lullaby pengantar tidur yang diselingi tangisan, bukanlah hal yang nyaman didengar pada pukul dua dini hari.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan kini telah berganti bulan. Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah lebih terbiasa dengan pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya yang hamper setiap hari terjadi, ditambah lagi, sifat ayah dan ibunya yang kini nampak acuh pada keduanya. Sebenarnya ibu mereka masih nampak perhatian pada keduanya, namun ia nampak lebih pendiam dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hingga suatu hari, wanita itu mengajak Kyuhyun dan Donghae berjalan-jalan pada sore hari, menyusuri kota Seoul menggunakan mobil pribadi miliknya. Wanita itu nampak lebih sering tersenyum dan bersenandung, namun senyumannya berbeda, tidak sama dengan senyuman menenangkan yang biasa Donghae dan Kyuhyun lihat. Namun, Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanyalah anak-anak, menurut keduanya, senyuman sang ibu masih sama dengan senyum senyum sebelumnya, bahkan keduanya terus tertawa karena ibu mereka tak berhenti bersenandung, seolah menghibur Donghae, dan Kyuhyun sepanjang perjalanan.

.

Kini ketiganya telah sampai di sebuah padang rumput luas, bahkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun baru kali pertama mengunjunginya, keduanya nampak sangat bahagia, baik Donghae maupun Kyuhyun keduanya sangatlah aktif, berlari dari ujung satu ke ujung lainnya, berguling-gulung, dan saling mengelitiki satu sama lain. Wanita itu masih setia memandang kedua putranya, sebuah liuid bening mengalir dari kedua bola matanya, membentuk sebuah aliran, hingga berhenti di ujung dagunya.

"Hae, Kyu, kalian jangan kemana-mana ya, eomma akan membeli air minum untuk kalian." Wanita itu berteriak dari tempatnya berdiri, masih setia mengamati kedua buah hatinya yang masih sibuk berguling-guling diatas padang rumput. "ne eomma, jangan lama-lama ne?" sahut Donghae, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menanguk tanda mengiyakan.

Wanita itu tersenyum samar, hingga akhirnya ia membuka pintu mobilnya, memasang sabuk pengaman, dan melaju kencang meninggalkan kedua putranya di padang rumput tersebut. Ya, meninggalkan dalam artian yang sesungguhnya, sengaja meninggalkan lebih tepatnya.

"bukan salahku."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae kini berbaring terlantang memandang langit yang mulai berwarna jingga kemerahan, keduanya terlalu lelah karena berlarian kesana kemari, tubuh keduanya sudah penuh dengan rumput-rumput yang menempel, dan peluh yang bercucuran. "hyung, eomma belum kembali, aku sudah sangat haus," cicit Kyuhyun, Donghae hanya menggeleng pelan, "kau benar Kyu, ini sudah mau malam, tapi eomma belum datang. Apa eomma tersesat? Aku juga sudah sangat haus."keduanya saling mengeluh, bahkan mata Kyuhyun sudah berkaca-kaca, menahan lelah, haus, dan lapar, serta terlalu bosan menunggu ibunya untuk datang.

Keduanya sudah mulai gusar, langit diatas sana kian menghitam, sudah tidak ada lagi jejak-jejak jingga dan merah, menandakan hari sudah semakin larut. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, bocah itu menangis kejar, ia menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan sangat kuat. Keduanya berjalan dengan perlahan di tepi jalan raya yang ada di tepi padang rumput tempat keduanya ditinggalkan. Nyaris tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang melintas, ditambah lagi penerangan jalan yang memang sangat redup membuat keduanya bergidik ketakutan, bagaimana tidak? Keduanya masih anak-anak, dan ibunya tega meninggalkan mereka di tempat yang tidak keduanya ketahui.

Keduanya terus berjalan, menyusuri dinginnya malam, Kyuhyun masih terisak, dan Donghae masih setia menggenggam tangan adiknya, beberapa kali Donghae tampak menenangkan Kyuhyun, berusaha kuat, dan berusaha mencari bantuan, dengan menatap sekeliling jalanan yang sudah semakin gelap. "Hyung, aku sudah sangat capek, eomma dimana? Aku ingin pulang hyung," Kyuhyun terus meracau sepanjang perjalanan, suaranya sangatlah parau, dan masih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Donghae mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kyuhyun, sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir Donghae kala ia melihat banyaknya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang tak jauh dari jalan gelap yang ia dan Kyuhyun lalui. "Kyuhyun, kita akan pulang sebentar lagi, percayalah pada hyung, kita pasti sampai rumah. Hyung akan minta bantuan kalau kita sudah sampai sana," Donghae menunjuk kearah jalanan yang cukup ramai di hadapannya. Kyuhyun mengangguk, anak itu ikut tersenyum, dan mulai menghapus air matanya menggunakan lengan jaket yang ia kenakan. Akhirnya kedua anak kecil itu kembali berjalan, mencari secercah harapan untuk pulang kerumah, bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya, melupakan fakta bahwa ibu mereka tega membuang mereka di tempat yang cukup mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Dimana Donghae dan Kyuhyun?" Tanya seorang pria tegap pada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk santai sembari menyesap aroma segelas coklat panas. "Kenapa kau menanyakan mereka? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Tanpa anak-anak, beban kauanganmu akan berkurang kan? Aku mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk mengurangi biaya bulanan kita. kau masih tak terima?" ujar wanita itu santai. Pria tegap tersebut nampak geram, kedua kelopak matanya nampak membuka lebar, dan raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan amarah. "KAU GILA?! Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua permasalahan ini, aku hanya menyuruhmu berhemat agar tidak menghabiskan jutaan won dalam sebulan! DAN KAU MEMBUANG ANAK-ANAKKU? Dimana mereka? DIMANA MEREKA SEKARANG?" pria itu mengguncang tubuh wanita yang duduk di hadapannya, mencoba mencari jawaban dari wanita tersebut. Namun, si wanita malah memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap pria yang selama delapan tahun hidup bersamanya.

"Hye Jin-ah, aku mohon padamu, dengan sangat, aku memohon padamu, katakana dimana mereka, ini sudah malam, mereka berdua bahkan tidak tau jalan pulang dari sekolah mereka masing-masing. Jadi bagaimana mungkin seorang ibu tega membuang kedua anaknya? Hye Jin, aku mohon padamu," pria itu menangis, nampak sangat tertekan, ia terlalu lelah dengan apa yang ia alami beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

"Aku… aku selalu menuruti kemauanmu Hye Jin, bahkan ketika sedikit saja aku tegas padamu, kau selalu berontak dan mengancamku dengan melukai dirimu sendiri. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, kau bahkan bisa menancapkan pecahan kaca pada punggungmu, dan kau bertingkah seolah-olah aku yang melakukannya. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, tapi jangan lakukan apapun pada kedua anakku, kau… kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, tapi tidak dengan mereka, aku mohon Hye Jin."

Wanita itu bungkam, ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian, "kau bilang anakmu? Lupakah kau, kalau mereka juga anakku? Aku lebih berhak kepada mereka berdua, tanpa mereka berdua aku akan menghemat uangmu Cho, bukankah yang kulakukan sudah benar?"

Cho Kiha menatap nanar istrinya, tatapannya sarat akan kekecewaan, dan kemarahan, "baik… aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, tapi beri tahu aku dimana mereka berdua, dan aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu. SEMUANYA!"

.

.

.

Cho Kiha mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, ia tak menyangka bahwa istrinya membuang kedua anak mereka di Daejon, cukup memakan waktu untuk menuju Daejon dari kota Seoul. Pria itu mengitari beberapa bukit dan padang rumput yang telah istrinya ceritakan, namun nihil, tempat tersebut seperti bukan Daejon, selama ini Kiha mengira bahwa Daejon nyaris menyerupai Seoul, sebagian besar gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan jalan altenatif, namun ia salah, ia tak pernah menyangka menemukan sebuah jalur yang cukup panjang yang menghubungkan kota besar dengan jajaran padang rumput luas, penerangan jalan tersebut hanya sebatas lampu jalan yang dijejer setiap duapuluh meter. Kiha memukul setir mobilnya, pria itu merutuki kebodohan istrinya, atau bahkan kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan, kedua anaknya yang masih sangat kecil berjalan menyusuri jalanan gelap seperti ini, dengan angin kencang, dan sangat sepi. Kiha lagi-lagi menitikan air matanya, di kepalanya, berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang akan menimpa kedua anaknya sudah tergambar dengan sangat jelas, membuat pria tersebut semakin tak ingin menghentikan pencariannya.

.

.

.

Kedua anak kecil itu kini berada di sebuah jalan besar, banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, entah bagaimana cara keduanya lolos dari jalanan di tepi padang rumput yang mencapai enam kilometer, yang mereka tau, jika mereka berhenti berjalan, maka mereka tak bisa kembali pulang.

Donghae menyadari posisinya sebagai seorang kakak, sebisa mungkin ia melindungi Kyuhyun, jika Kyuhyun kelelahan, ia dengan segera menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk dan membantu Kyuhyun memijat kakinya, seperti saat ini, Donghae mulai kewalahan, bagaimanapun juga ia belum pernah mengunjungi tempat tersebut, terlalu banyak orang berlalu-lalang, menatap Donghae, dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan berbagai macam, tubuh keduanya sudah sangat kotor, jaket dan kaus bermerk terkenal yang dikenakan keduanya kini nampak lusuh, beberapa potongan rumput masih setia menempel di beberapa bagian tubuh mereka berdua, wajah keduanya juga nampak kusam, karena terkena peluh dan air mata yang sudah nampak mengering.

Tapi Donghae sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun, ia masih terlalu kecil, apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil usia tujuh tahun untuk kembali kerumahnya dengan selamat? Namun Donghae cerdas, anak itu sebisa mungkin mencari bantuan melalui orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melewatinya. Banyak orang yang mengebaikan Donghae maupun Kyuhyun, jarang ada yang menanyakan keadaan mereka, hingga akhirnya seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah menengah atas menghamipiri keduanya, gadis itu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Eoh, kalian sedang apa di pinggir jalan seperti ini? Baju kalian kotor sekali, dan… dimana orangtua kalian?" gadis itu kini mulai membersihkan wajah Donghae dan Kyuhyun menggunakan tissue yang selalu ia bawa di ranselnya, "aku tidak tau, eomma bilang ia pergi untuk membeli minum, tapi eomma belum kembali sampai sekarang," Donghae menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis tersebut, "jadi, dimana rumah kalian?" Tanya gadis itu. Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling memandang, hingga akhirnya bibir mungil Kyuhyun berujar dengan sangat pelan, "Seoul nunna, tapi aku tidak tau alamat lengkapnya" ujar Kyuhyun. Gadis itu langsung membelalakan matanya,

"MWO? SEOUL?"

.

.

.

Kini Donghae dan Kyuhyun sedang menikmati makan malam di sebuah restoran cepat saji, keduanya nampak makan dengan sangat lahap, sedangkan gadis yang menolong mereka berdua nampak sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang di sebrang line telepon genggamnya, sesekali gadis itu nampak menunduk, dan menyebutkan lokasi keberadaannya. Setelah selesai mengangkat telfon, gadis itu duduk di hadapan Donghae dan Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum melihat kedua anak kecil itu sangat menikmati ayam yang ia pesankan.

"Ayah kalian akan segera datang, jadi jangan kuatir ne? Ternyata dia mencari kalian, lokasinya bahkan hanya dua kilometer dari tempat ini," ujar gadis tersebut. Donghae dan Kyuhyun kini tersenyum puas, mereka menggumamkan kata terimakasih pada gadis tersebut. Donghae anak cerdas, ia memberikan nomor ponsel ayahnya yang sudah sangat ia hapal pada gadis yang menolongnya, sehingga ayah mereka dapat menjemputnya pulang.

"Donghae-ah, Kyuhyun-ah, namaku Kim Jae Rim, aku senang bertemu kalian, kalian sangat imut, kalau sudah sampai Seoul, jangan lupa hubungi aku ne?" Donghae mengangguk dengan semangat, "ne nunna, itu pasti. Kau sudah seperti bidadari penyelamat kami," ujar Donghae, "ne, nunna cantik sangat baik hati," tambah Kyuhyun.

Kini ketiganya tertawa bersama-sama, menikmati ayam cepat saji yang ada di hadapan mereka, bersenda gurau sembari menunggu ayah Donghae dan Kyuhyun datang menjemput.

.

.

.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan ayahnya, meluapkan rasa lelah yang sejak tadi sore mereka tahan, begitu pula dengan ayah mereka yang tidak mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, ia sangat bersyukur masih bisa bertemu dengan kedua anak yang paling ia kasihi, Cho Kiha tidak berhenti menciumi kening dan pipi kedua anaknya, bahkan Kim Jae Rim ikut menitikan air mata kala pertemuan ayah dan anak itu terjadi.

Cho Kiha nampak membunguk berkali-kali pada Jae Rim, ia juga mengganti uang yang digunakan Jae Rim untuk membelikan makan Donghae dan Kyuhyun beberapa kali lipat, awalnya gadis itu menolak, namun karena Cho Kiha terus memaksa, akhirnya gadis itu menerimanya. Kini Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam mobil ayahnya, keduanya duduk di bangku belakang agar dapat beristirahat dengan nyaman.

"Appa, kenapa eomma meninggalkan aku dan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae,

"bukan begitu Hae, eomma kalian terlalu pelupa, dia ingn kembali menjemput kalian, hanya saja dia lupa jalan kembali, karena itulah eomma menyuruh appa mencari kalian, tapi ternyata kalian sudah tidak ada di padang rumput itu, dan untungnya, aku berhasil menemukan kalian, appa sangat lega mendengar kalian baik-baik saja. Nah sekarang tidurlah Hae, lihatlah Kyuhyun, ia bahkan sudah tidur sejak tadi, rumah masih agak jauh." Donghae mengangguk, ia segera memejamkan matanya yang memang sudah terasa berat.

.

.

.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun tiba di rumah nyaris pukul sebelas malam, keduanya langsung berlarian menuju bagian dalam rumah mereka, berusaha mencari sang ibu. Keduanya saling berteriak memanggil si Ibu, hingga akhirnya wanita itu keluar dari dalam kamar. Tidak seperti yang Donghae dan Kyuhyun harapkan, keduanya berharap sang ibu akan menyambut keduanya dengan pelukan seperti biasanya, kali ini berbeda, wanita itu hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian tersenyum sinis di hadapan kedua anaknya, "oh, bisa pulang ternyata?" satu kalimat yang cukup mengejutkan, sehingga membuat Donghae maupun Kyuhyun menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya masing-masing. Entah apa yang salah dengan pola pikir ibu Donghae, dan Kyuhyun. Yang jelas kedua bocah itu tidak pernah tau.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, hingga tahun berganti tahun. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian ditinggalkannya Donghae dan Kyuhyun di sebuah padang rumput di kota Daejun. Semua nampak sama ketika melihat keluarga besar Cho, masih utuh, tinggal berempat dalam satu rumah yang cukup besar. Hanya saja kehidupan di dalamnya telah berubah sangat jauh, nyaris tidak ada tawa di dalamnya, suram.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah dewasa, mereka sudah mengerti, dengan apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Keduanya sudah tidak bisa dibohongi, mereka tau, ibu mereka sengaja meninggalkan mereka, dengan alasan mengurangi pengeluaran bulanan sang ayah. Terdengar bodoh, jelas-jelas wanita itu yang seperti pengerat untuk keluarganya, tapi justru mereka yang dikorbankan. Dan semenjak itu pula, tidak ada lagi interaksi diantara ibu dan kedua anak laki-laki itu. Donghae dan Kyuhyun muak, terlampau muak dengan topeng sang ibu yang selalu berpura-pura baik di hadapan orang lain, tetapi menjerat ayahnya di belakang.

Bahkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun baru tau, sang ibu memberi tahukan tempat dibuangnya Donghae dan Kyuhyun sepuluh tahun lalu pada ayahnya dengan berbagai macam syarat yang rumit. Salah satunya, sang ayah tidak diizinkan untuk menceraikan ibu mereka hingga kapanpun, dan pembagian harta yang tidak wajar. Namun keduanya memilih diam, tidak mau ikut campur terlalu dalam pada urusan ayah dan ibunya. Setidaknya hubungan Donghae dan Kyuhyun masih terjalin sangat baik, keduanya masih sama seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meringkuk dalam tidurnya, remaja itu menutup dengan erat kedua telinganya menggunakan bantal, ia sangat bosan mendengar pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya yang nyaris terjadi setiap hari, tak jarang pula Kyuhyun tidak tidur sama sekali hanya karena suara ribut kedua orang tuanya. Remaja itu gusar, ia memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya pada kasur yang ia tiduri, mencoba melampiaskan kemarahannya pada objeg apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Tanpa terasa air mata Kyuhyun mengalir dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Donghae, remaja itu menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan headphone, ia menyetel lagu sekeras mungkin agar tak ada suara lain yang masuk kedalam gendang telinganya. Donghae tersenyum miris, remaja itu menatap nanar debuah foto keluarga yang ada pada meja nakasnya. "Cih, keluarga apanya?" Ujar Donghae.

.

.

.

Begitulah seterusnya, sebuah keluarga yang tidak bisa disebut keluarga. Penuh kemunafikan, tidak ada kebahagiaan, dan penuh dengan tekanan. Begitu gelap, tak ada warna di hari-hari Kyuhyun maupun Donghae. Hanya hitam, putih, dan terkadang… abu-abu.

TBC…

Fiuh, kelar juga chapt 1. Eum, masih berantakan, entahlah saya juga gak paham apakah feel nya dapat atau enggak, saya Cuma ngetik yang ada di kepala aja hehe..

Untuk Wild Flower, besok kalau gak ada halangan saya update ya, maaf gak bisa dibarengin sama ff ini, soalnya belum selesai hehe.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

_BeeRealShee_


	3. Chapter 2

**Ist es ein Happy End wird?**

 **.**

-Beerealshee-

 **Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho (Lee) Donghae

Super Junior members, and other

.

All cast is God's, and the story is mine

.

Alternative Universe

.

Brothership, family, Hurt/comfort

.

.

.

 _Bukankah ini terlalu menyakitkan? Hidup penuh warna hanya angan belaka._

 _Benarkah hanya sebuah angan?_

 _Hanya angan saja?_

 _Entahlah… aku juga tidak terlalu paham._

 _Yang aku tau, ini terasa tidak nyaman untuk diriku sendiri. Untuk kehidupanku, masa remajaku, dan… ini tidak nyaman untuk aku jalani. Terlalu menyakitkan, namun hanya dapat ku pendam._

 _Mungkin ini kehendak tuhan?_

 _Atau aku hanya sedang dipermainkan?_

 _Entahlah… lagi-lagi hanya 'entahlah'._

 **Chapter 2**

Alunan musik yang keluar dari beberapa speaker di ruangan itu sangat memekakan telinga, lampu warna-warni yang berpendar silih berganti menghiasi lantai marmer hitam yang kokoh dibawah telapak kaki orang-orang yang sibuk berdansa.

Seorang pemuda tampan tampak duduk bersandar pada sebuah sofa panjang yang ada di ujung ruangan, menyaksikan puluhan orang yang sibuk berdansa diiringi alunan musik menghentak yang dimainkan seorang _Turntablist._ Sesekali pemuda itu meneguk sedikit demi sedikit _Sangiovese_ yang disuguhkan oleh beberapa wanita cantik di sekitar kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Pemuda itu nampak tak menikmati apa apa saja di sekelilingnya, bahkan wanita-wanita cantik di sekelilingnya bak pajangan saja, nampak beberapa diantaranya sudah jenuh dengan sikap acuh dari pemuda itu. Tapi tak apa. Toh yang penting mereka dibayar beberapa lembar won nantinya.

Pemuda itu nampak sedikit berjengit kala layar pada posel pintar nya memunculkan sebuah nama 'Cho Donghae'. Pemuda itu menegakkan dudukunya, menyingkirkan tangan-tangan wanita yang sedari tadi meraba tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, kau dimana?" jeda sejenak, "ini sudah pukul satu pagi, dan kau belum pulang? Kau pikir aku tidak mencemaskanmu eoh?" Donghae nampak berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya, remaja itu sedikit mengerutkan kening kala tak ada sahutan dari orang yang ada di sebrang line telfonnya. Donghae merasa… yang ia dengar hanya suara-suara musik yang sangat bising, dan sesekali terdengar suara orang lain yang saling bersahutan.

"Kyu, kau dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang. Kirimkan alamat tempatmu berada ne?" nada suara Donghae sedikit meninggi. Bukan karena ia marah pada Kyuhyun, namun ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang adiknya.

Donghae benar-benar kesal, ia merasa adiknya seperti mempermainkannya. Tetap tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, justru Donghae yang semakin muak dengan suara-suara bising di telinga kanannya.

Donghae mendengus kesal, pria itu dengan cepat memutus sambungan pada ponselnya, ia jengah dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sering kali mengabaikannya belakangan ini. Donghae tidak bodoh, ia tau kalau adiknya pasti sedang berada di tempat hiburan malam, terbukti dengan suara-suara yang Donghae dengar barusan. Tapi Donghae juga tidak begitu pandai untuk menentukan dimana tempat itu berada, ia bahkan tidak mengenal kota Seoul dengan baik layaknya remaja seuasianya.

Donghae hanya terduduk pasrah di tepian ranjangnya, pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya kesal, kemudian melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur secara kasar. Ia bersumpah, apapun perbuatan buruk adiknya belakangan ini, itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi kalau saja kedua orang tuanya paham dengan keadaan mental kedua anaknya. Terutama Kyuhyun yang masih terlalu muda untuk menanggung semuanya. Ia dipaksa dewasa, dipaksa memahami dan mentoleransi hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Andai saja kedua orang tuanya paham, andai saja keduanya bisa memahami Kyuhyun ketimbang memahami ego masing-masing.

Andai saja…

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat, membelah kota Seoul yang sudah sangat sunyi. Jam digital yang terletak di _dashboard_ mobilnya telah menunjukan angka dua.

Ya, dua pagi lebih tepatnya.

Kyuhyun memelankan laju mobilnya, matanya sibuk mengamati jalanan di hadapannya yang memang terasa lebih gelap dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum kecut, jalanan yang gelap selalu mengingatkannya pada kejadian sepuluh tahun silam, dimana ia dan kakaknya mencoba mencari jalan pulang, berharap dan terus berharap ada orang lain menemukan keduanya dan mengantarkan keduanya untuk bertemu dengan orang tua mereka. Namun, kalau Kyuhyun boleh jujur, setelah ia mengetahui semua faktanya, fakta bahwa ibunya sendiri yang telah membuangnya, mungkin ia lebih memilih hilang saja, barangkali ada orang baik yang menemukan ia dan kakaknya dan mengasuh keduanya. Barangkali ada yang mau memberikan kasih sayang dengan tulus tanpa iming-iming uang.

Namun semua terlambat. Kyuhyun yang waktu itu masih terlalu kecil, merasa senang-senang saja ketika tiba dirumah, tanpa firasat ataupun prasangka buruk pada ibunya, ia terlalu senang kala rumah tercintanya sudah berada di depan mata. Namun rasa senangnya hilang, ketika ia menyadari, bahwa ibunya tak pernah menginginkan dirinya kembali.

Beban katanya. Ibunya bilang, Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya beban. Tidak-kah itu gila?

Memang gila.

Kyuhyun merasa pipinya sedikit basah, ia menangis tanpa sadar ketika ingatan-ingatan buruknya berkumpul, dan dengan seenaknya tergambar jelas begitu saja di dalam pikirannya. Pemuda itu mengelap kedua matanya dengan kasar, walaupun air mata tetap saja dengan lancangnya mengalir melewati pipinya. Pemuda itu memukul setir mobilnya dengan kuat, melampiaskan emosinya yang sudah meluap luap.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, ia menaikkan volume musik pop-rock yang ia putar pada media player di mobilnya, dan dengan sengaja, pemuda itu menaikkan pula kecepatan mobilnya. Membunuh sunyinya kota Seoul yang mulai memasuki musim dingin hari itu.

.

.

.

.

"KAU PIKIR SEKARANG JAM BERAPA? HAH?!" Donghae terlonjak dari tidurnya, pemuda itu cukup terkejut dengan suara teriakan ayahnya yang terdengar hingga kedalam kamarnya. Donghae mengamati sekitarnya, pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya perlahan, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya berkumpul. Donghae baru menyadari bahwa ia terlalu lelah menunggu Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MALU MEMILIKI ANAK SEPERTIMU KYUHYUN?!" Kesadaran Donghae pulih sepenuhnya kalau teriakan kedua ayahnya terdengar. Donghae bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, ia berlari tergesa, menuruni sejumlah anak tangga untuk tiba pada sumber suara.

Donghae mulai memelankan langkahnya kala ia tiba di ruang tengah rumahnya, ia melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan, kemeja biru muda yang sudah sangat kusut, rambut coklatnya yang berantakan, mata Kyuhyun yang sembab, serta aroma alkohol yang jelas berasal dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Donghae agaknya sudah paham dengan situasi yang terjadi di ruangan tersebut. Ayahnya jelas marah kala menemukan anaknya pulang dini hari, dengan kondisi yang buruk pula.

Donghae tak begitu ingin ikut campur, pemuda itu hanya menyaksikan ayahnya sibuk memberikan petuah-petuah pada Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya, seorang wanita paruh baya melewati tubuhnya begitu saja. Wanita itu terus melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan ayahnya, ia bertolak pinggang layaknya ratu kecantikan. Membuat Donghae jengah sekaligus muak melihatnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilan padamu dari dulu? Anak-anak ini nantinya hanya menyusahkan saja." Donghae, serta sang ayah langsung menatap tajam wanita itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang tetap diam ditempatnya, tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Pemuda itu hanya diam menanggapi wewenang ayahnya, atau bahkan gunjingan ibunya.

Donghae mulai paham pada arah pembicaraan ibunya. Ia segera mendekati Kyuhyun, menarik Kyuhyun agar segera menjauh dari kedua orangtuanya yang sebentar lagi pasti bertengkar. Namun Kyuhyun tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Pemuda itu tidak menggerakan kakinya barang satu centi-pun. Donghae mulai kebingungan dengan reaksi Kyuhyun yang diluar dugaannya, ia mencoba merangkul Kyuhyun, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya, namun nihil. Kyuhyun tetap diam.

Benar saja. Dugaan Donghae sepenuhnya benar. Ayah dan ibunya kembali bertengkar, bahkan di depan mata kepalanya. Donghae menghela nafas panjang, ia bahkan terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkan apa apa saja yang kedua orangtuanya ributkan.

Sementara Kyuhyun… anak itu, entah sejak kapan sudah terduduk dilantai, memegangi kedua telinganya dengan erat, sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Donghae yang menydari keadaan adiknya segera mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, Donghae memegangi kedua pundak Kyuhyun, berharap anak itu mau menatapnya.

"Kyu, kau mendengarku kan? Dengarkan suaraku saja ne? anggap saja tidak ada suara lain. Kau paham? Dengar suaraku saja, kau dengar aku kan?" sebisa mungkin Donghae mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Donghae sendiri sudah sangat jengah, namun ia tidak boleh egois, adiknya pasti jauh lebih tertekan dibandingkan dirinya. Donghae paham itu.

Donghae mulai menyadari kejanggalan pada Kyuhyun, anak itu hanya menutup telinganya, namun tidak ada ekspresi berarti dari wajahnya. Sangat datar, tatapan adiknya begitu kosong, bahkan Donghae yakin, Kyuhyun seperti tak merasakan kehadirannya.

"Kyunnie… hei, jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku takut. Kau dengar aku kan? Kau bisa melihatku? Hei, Kyunnie." Donghae mulai panik, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun nya seperti itu, anak itu terus menatap lurus kedepan tanpa memperhatikan Donghae yang ada di hadapannya.

Donghae menepuk nepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun, beberapa kali Donghae nampak berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tetap diam seperti itu, membuat Donghae ketakutan dan tanpa sadar menitikan air mata. Hal itu sontak membuat sang ayah yang semula sibuk mencaci sang istri berhenti seketika. Ia menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian, menyadari bahwa anak bungsunya dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Pria itu melangkah tergesa mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih diguncang-guncangkan Donghae. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia diam saja?!" Pria itu kini merengkuh tubuh putra bungsunya, memeluknya dengan lembut sembari menepuk-nepuk punggungnya perlahan, "Kyuhyun, kau dengar appa? ini appa. Jangan membuat kami takut, kumohon.

Berhasil. Bujukan sang ayah mungkin saja berhasil pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mulai menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi telinganya. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, ia baru menyadari posisinya yang kini ada di dekapan sang ayah. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir, sebelum akhirnya ia memaksa sang ayah untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

Namun sang ayah enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Pria itu dengan posesif merengkuh tubuh putranya, mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali di samping telinga Kyuhyun. Namun ekspresi Kyuhyun tetap sama, tak menunjukan emosi apapun, hanya saja kulit wajah pucatnya nampak memerah, seperti menahan amarah atau apapun itu.

Donghae menyadari bahwa adiknya merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan sang ayah. Pemuda itu dengan sigap membantu Kyuhyun untuk lepas dari dekapan sang ayah, menarik Kyuhyun secara paksa, dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk segera berdiri.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas pada Donghae, ia menggumamkan kata terimakasih yang teramat pelan untuk Donghae. Entah, terimakasih untuk apa, Donghae juga tak begitu paham.

"Kami permisi," Donghae menarik Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dari kedua orangtuanya, menyisakan tatapan prihatin dari sang ayah, dan tatapan mengejek dari sang ibu.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menurut, ia pasrah saja ketika Donghae menarik tangannya untuk menaiki anak tangga, hingga akhirnya Donghae mendudukan Kyuhyun diatas kasurnya.

"Sekarang kau tidur bersamaku saja, aku akan mengambilkan pakaian ganti untukmu. Ini sudah nyaris jam empat pagi, aku akan mengurus surat izin untukmu agar tidak masuk sekolah, kau istirahat saja ne?" Tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan, tanda meng-iyakan permintaan Donghae. Kyuhyun kini menatap Donghae dengan seksama, memperhatikan sang kakak yang sibuk mencari pakaian ganti untuknya. Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya perlahan, ia merasa tubuhnya sehat, hanya saja, ia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri, ia sendiri juga tak begitu paham, yang ia tau, tubuhnya seperti kaku dan tak mau mendengarkan perintah otaknya. Mungkin kelelahan, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kepalamu sakit?" Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak ketika Donghae sudah duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia menurunkan tangannya dari atas kepalanya, kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil pakaian yang ada di telapak tangan kakaknya, "aku berganti pakaian dulu," ujar Kyuhyun singkat yang dibalas Donghae dengan sebuah anggukan.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berbaring di ranjang Donghae, pemuda itu sesekali melirik Donghae yang tidur memunggunginya. Donghae sendiri sebenarnya belum tertidur, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan keadaan adiknya yang agak berbeda.

"Kyunnie, sudah tidur?" Tanya Donghae pelan. Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawab, pemuda itu tersenyum simpul kala mengetahui kakaknya belum tertidur. "Belum hyung, aku bahkan tidak mengantuk sama sekali."

Donghae membalikan tubuhnya, ia menatap Kyuhyun lekat, "hei, siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi ke tempat seperti itu? Kau tau, usiamu bahkan baru limabelas tahun. Jadi… bagaimana caramu untuk masuk ke tempat itu? Eum? Mau berbagi informasi padaku?" Donghae bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Awalnya, Donghae hendak memarahi Kyuhyun karena anak itu berani pergi ke tempat khusus orang dewasa, tapi Donghae sadar, Kyuhyun hanya tak punya tempat untuk bersembunyi dari kenyataan, intinya Donghae paham, Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin berada dirumahnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun balas menatap Donghae, ia tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae, ia paham, kakaknya tidak menyukai perilaku kyuhyun yang mulai menjamah dunia malam.

"Tidak sulit dengan tinggi badanku yang diatasmu tiga centimeter hyung. Aku bisa masuk dengan mudah. Mereka tertipu dengan penampilanku, tidak ada yang memeriksa tanda pengenalku, mereka percaya begitu saja. Padahal, aku belum memiliki tanda pengenal kecuali kartu pelajar kan hyung?" Donghae terkekeh, tangannya perlahan mengelus surai-surai coklat Kyuhyun yang sedikit basah.

"Ne, kau pasti tau kalau hyung tidak menyukai hal-hal yang seperti itu, aku hanya cemas padamu Kyu, kau belum boleh minum minuman seperti itu, kau mudah sakit, ditambah minuman-minuman beralkohol, bukankah itu memperburuk daya tahan tubuhmu Kyu?" Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut sedih, ia tidak tahan jika adiknya selalu melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan minum-minuman keras.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi petuah Donghae. Ia mengangguk samar, "aku akan menguranginya hyung. Tapi aku tidak berjanji untuk berhenti." Ujar Kyuhyun, Donghae mengangguk paham, ia kembali mengusap surai-surai coklat adiknya.

"Ne, setidaknya dikurangi. Sekarang sudah saatnya tidur, anggap semua yang terjadi hanya mimpi buruk ne? jaljayo Kyunnie, hyung sayang padamu."

Keduanya kini terlelap, meninggalkan beban-beban berat yang selalu menggelayuti pundak keduanya, berusaha tenang dan tidak memikirkan apapun walau hanya sebentar.

Bersiap menghadapi hari esok, yang entah menjadi hari yang lebih baik, atau justru sebaliknya.

Tidak ada yang tau…

TBC

Chapter dua akhirnya terselesaikan, maaf ya, cerita ini agak lama updatenya, lagi sibuk-sibuknya dengan kegiatan. Tapi saya sudah usaha semaksimal mungkin untuk update cepat. Beberapa waktu belakangan ini, saya kena writer block, bener-bener bingung harus mengetik dari mana dulu, saya gak kepikiran wkwk. Tapi syukur, sekarang udah enggak. Maaf juga kalau banyak typo bertebaran, saya sudah usahakan semaksimal mungkin biar typo typo itu menghilang/? Tapi pasti masih ada yang tersangkut…

Dan maaf lagi kalau ceritanya makin kesini makin… entahlah, agak absurd dan butuh dimaklumi.

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang berkenan membaca fict yang masih immature ini, maaf saya tidak bisa balas review-nya satu per satu. Next chapter akan saya usahakan balas ya. Tapi saya sangat berterimakasih…

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

_Beerealshee_


	4. Chapter 3

**Ist es ein Happy End wird?**

 **.**

-Beerealshee-

 **Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho (Lee) Donghae

Super Junior members, and other

.

All cast is God's, and the story is mine

.

Alternative Universe

.

Brothership, family, Hurt/comfort

 _Perlahan namun pasti, segala sesuatu yang menyakitkan memang seringkali terjadi, adakah yang bisa menghalangi? Adakah sebuah tameng yang memang diciptakan untuk membentengi rasa sakit tersebut? Adakah seseorang? Ya… seseorang yang mampu melindungimu dari rasa sakit tersebut? Atau paling tidak meringankan rasa sakitnya dari dirimu? Adakah?_

 **Chapter 3**

Sinar mentari pagi perlahan merambat memasuki celah-celah tirai pada ruangan sunyi tersebut. Dua orang pemuda masih sibuk bergelung dalam selimut tebal berwarna merah tua, seolah-olah sang selimut tak membiarkan keduanya bangun dan bergegas meninggalkannya. Namun sang selimut tak dapat menahan mereka selamanya, salah seorang pemuda, dengan bola mata sewarna lelehan caramel berhasil melumpuhkan egonya, ya, ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan tidak terlalu bergantung pada selimut tersebut, meninggalkan segala kehangatan yang selimut itu janjikan, dan memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi menuju sebuah toilet yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Kyuhyun, pemuda itu kini sibuk mengamati lekuk wajahnya pada cermin yang ada di hadapannya, menatap sendu tiap bagian-bagian sempurna itu. Lebih meratapi nasibnya, ya, ia meratapi nasib wajahnya yang terlampau menyerupai sang ibu, bola mata caramel yang melekat dengan indah bagai satu kesatuan dengan milik ibunya, begitu mirip, begitu indah, dan begitu menyakitkan. Bibir merah muda yang lagi-lagi terlalu indah dimata orang lain, kembali menjadi sesuatu yang terlampau menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutuskan mengusap wajahnya menggunakan air dingin yang mengalir pada wastafel, beberapa kali ia nampak mengusap kasar wajahnya, dan sesudah itu, pemuda pucat itu kembali menatap pantulan dirinya. Helaan nafas Kyuhyun terdengar begitu berat, cermin di hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya muak.

.

.

.

.

* * *

PRANK!

Donghae terperanjat, ia terbangun dari alam bawah sadar ketika mendengar sesuatu yang pecah dari dalam toilet. Kepalanya sedikit pening, mengingat ia bangun dalam keadaan terkejut. Tanpa membuang waktu, Donghae segera melangkah mendekati pintu toilet, mengetuk beberapa kali sembari memanggil-manggil nama sang adik.

"Kyuhyun, kau didalam? Aku mendengar sesuatu yang pecah dari dalam. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Donghae semakin khawatir terhadap Kyuhyun. Donghae mencoba membuka pintu toilet tersebut, dan benar saja, Kyuhyun tidak menguncinya. Donghae berlari menuju bagian dalam toilet, dan alangkah terkejutnya Donghae, ia melihat sebuah cermin besar yang ada di hadapannya hancur, beserta Kyuhyun yang terengah-engah di depan cermin tersebut. Donghae masih dalam masa terkejut, otaknya sedang memproses apa yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Hingga akhirnya, Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang mengepal, nampak beberapa serpihan kaca menempel tepat di genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, dan beberapa aliran darah mulai tercipta dari luka-luka yang Kyuhyun dapatkan.

"Astaga Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Donghae melangkah dengan tergesa untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun, secara cekatan ia menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari serpihan cermin yang ada di lantai kamar mandinya, takut menimbulkan luka lainnya pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah jarak mereka cukup aman, Donghae segera membalik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menghadap wajahnya, "apa yang terjadi eoh? Kau terluka, ayo kita obati."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, wajahnya memerah, dan kedua kelopak matanya nampak terpejam dan terbuka secara cepat, menandakan seberapa keras usaha Kyuhyun untuk menghalau air matanya agar tidak turun.

"Kyu, ayo kita ke kamar, lukamu perlu diobati. Lagipula kau ini kenapa eoh? Kenapa kau memukul cermin itu? Ayo kembali ke kamar, aku takut kau infeksi."

Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah, perlahan tubuhnya turun, dan kini ia terduduk diatas lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya perlahan meluncur dari kedua manik karamelnya. Donghae dengan terpaksa mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Kyuhyun, ia merengkuh kedua pundak Kyuhyun, menatap dalam manik adiknya yang nampak tak secerah biasanya.

Kyuhyun semakin terisak, kedua tangannya kini sibuk mengusap wajahnya secara kasar, sontak Donghae langsung menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun agar menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ada serpihan kaca di tanganmu, wajahmu akan terluka, jangan ceroboh!" Donghae berusaha menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun secara kasar, karena Kyuhyun benar-benar tak ingin mendengar Donghae.

"Kyuhyun dengar aku, kau melukai dirimu sendiri! Berhenti Kyuhyun, aku ingin kau berhenti!"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya secara kasar, ia masih sibuk menghalau banyaknya air mata yang mengalir, bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan-isakan yang nyaris keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"CHO KYUHYUN AKU BILANG BERHENTI!"

Berhenti. Kyuhyun berhenti mengusap wajahnya, ia bahkan berhenti menggigit bibir bawahnya. Teriakan seorang Cho Donghae terbukti sangat ampuh. Donghae menatap wajah Kyuhyun secara intens, memperhatikan beberapa bercak darah menempel di wajah putihnya,dan beberapa luka goresan tercipta di permukaan kulit wajah Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Kenapa kau begini Kyu? Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae secara lembut.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya secara cepat, bahkan berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan Donghae terhadapnya.

Donghae benar-benar khawatir terhadap sikap Kyuhyun. Perlahan, ia mulai memeluk Kyuhyun, membenamkan wajah Kyuhyun kedalam dada bidangnya, lalu menjelaskan, bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Atau, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

.

"Dia… dia berbicara padaku hyung. Dia bilang kalau aku memang tak seharusnya berada disini."

Donghae diam, pernyataan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mampu membuatnya menyerengit bingung. Dia? Siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'dia', sedangkan Donghae tau, bahwa di dalam kamarnya hanya ada dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Dia? Siapa dia Kyu? Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mengendurkan pelukan Donghae, perlahan tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk menunjuk cermin yang sudah ia hancurkan, "dia disana, aku memukulnya karena dia terlalu banyak bicara. Dia terlalu mengerikan hyung, aku… aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi."

Donghae terkejut, sangat terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin adiknya menganggap sebuah cermin dapat mengutarakan sesuatu. Namun Donghae hanya mengangguk pasrah, meng-iyakan apa yang Kyuhyun ungkapkan kepadanya. Lalu kembali memeluk Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Cha, sudah selesai," Donghae tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Ia baru saja selesai membalut luka di kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun, dan luka di wajah Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum miris saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang ternyata terdapat banyak luka goresan.

"Kau tidak tampan lagi Kyu. Wajahmu jadi seperti ini sekarang"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk milik Donghae, "gwenchana hyung, setidaknya aku tidak terlalu mirip eomma jika seperti ini. Tapi… ini perih hyung."

Donghae mengacak rambut adiknya gemas, sejujurnya ada bagian dari hati Donghae yang merasa tercubit, saat Kyuhyun dengan tidak langsung mengakui bahwa ia benci memiliki wajah menyerupai sang ibu. "Ne, memang pasti perih, memangnya kau baru merasakannya sekarang eoh? Sekarang ayo ke dokter, kau harus tetap memeriksakan lukanya, yang aku lakukan ini hanya pertolongan pertama saja."

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan cepat, "tidak perlu hyung, ini sudah jauh lebih baik. Memangnya, aku terlihat sebegitu parah? Sampai harus pergi ke dokter?" Kyuhyun nampak mengerucutkan bibirnya, sontak hal itu membuat Donghae tertawa, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa adiknya dapat bersikap manis seperti saat ini.

"Ne, kau nampak sudah lebih baik sekarang, tapi dokter dapat memberikanmu _pain killer_ kalau memang sakitnya tidak dapat ditahan Kyu. Lagipula, kau butuh _antibiotic_ , lukamu harus steril."

Kyuhyun nampak terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang kakaknya tawarkan, "tidak hyung, untuk saat ini tidak perlu. Kalau memang aku tidak bisa menahan sakitnya, aku pasti bilang, dan aku akan pergi ke dokter."

Donghae akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun dengan sebuah anggukan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari beranjak gelap, nampak Donghae sedang membantu beberapa pelayan di rumahnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Ya, Donghae memang seperti itu, sudah kebiasaan sedari kecil untuk tidak duduk berpangku tangan dan menerima apapun dengan mudahnya. Walaupun ia terlahir dari keluarga yang berkecukupan itu tidak membuat Donghae maupun Kyuhyun menjadi sombong. Sang ayah selalu mengajarkan keduanya untuk mandiri dan tidak terlalu bergantung pada pelayan di rumah mereka.

Donghae nampak melirik kearah meja makan, nampak sang ayah sudah duduk dengan tegak sembari menunggu kedua putranya. Donghae tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menghampiri sang ayah.

"Appa, kau sudah pulang? Ini masih cukup awal," sapa Donghae. Sang ayah nampak tersenyum manis, menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae, "ne, appa pulang lebih cepat hari ini, mana Kyuhyun? Suruh dia turun dari kamarnya, ini sudah jam makan malam."

"Aku disini appa," nampak Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke meja makan, Donghae nampak tersenyum manis menyambut Kyuhyun, namun sang appa langsung berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Nampak raut wajah sang appa menyiratkan kecemasan, perlahan ia menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun yang masih menyisakan beberapa luka gores. Kyuhyun sedikit meringis kala tangan sang appa tak sengaja menyentuh lukanya yang memang masih terasa nyeri.

"Apa yang terjadi? Wajahmu? Bahkan tanganmu? Apa yang terjadi Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun menunduk menanggapi pertanyaan ayahnya, "gwenchana appa, aku…"

"Dia tidak sengaja terpleset dan memecahkan gelas appa, makannya tubuhnya luka-luka begitu. Memang anak ini ceroboh sekali, padahal itu berbahaya kan?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, ia nyaris saja menceritakan sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang appa, karena ia tidak menemukan alasan lain untuk mengelabui sang apa. Namun Donghae berhasil menyelamatkannya, dan Kyuhyun sangat berterimakasih pada kakaknya itu.

"Benarkah? Ya tuhan, Kyu, itu berbahaya sekali, kau sudah periksa ke dokter?" nampaknya sang appa benar-benar cemas mengenai kondisi anak bungsunya.

"Gwenchana appa, ini tidak parah, Donghae hyung sudah mengobati lukanya tadi. Sekarang sudah tidak begitu sakit."

"Baiklah, sekarang kita makan ne?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengamati sepasang sumpit di hadapannya, jujur saja, Kyuhyun sangat merasa lapar, hanya saja kedua tangannya terasa sangat nyeri saat digunakan untuk memegang sumpit, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menggunakan sendok, namun ternyata menggunakan sendok bukan pilihan tepat karena _jangmyeon_ di hadapannya selalu saja terlepas dari sendok tersebut,

Donghae mengamati tingkah adiknya dari sebrang tempat Kyuhyun duduk, ia tersenyum geli ketika melihat adiknya yang kesusahan mengambil _jangmyeon_ yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kyunnie, kau bisa memakan _samgyetang_ ini terlebih dahulu, aku akan mengambilkan garpu untukmu,"

Belum sempat Donghae melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil garpu, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Annio hyung, aku tidak mau makan itu, aku mau _jangmyeon_ ini saja," ujar Kyuhyun. Sang appa yang melihat interaksi kedua putranya nampak tersenyum, perlahan pria itu duduk mendekati Kyuhyun, ia mengambil sumpit dan menarik piring Kyuhyun agar mendekat padanya. Pria itu nampak menggulung jangmyeon pada sumpit di tangan kanannya, kemudian dengan sebuah senyuman, sumpit dengan _jangmyeon_ itu berada di hadapan mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ayo, bilang 'aaaaaa' _jangmyeon_ enak ini ingin masuk ke dalam perut tuan muda Kyuhyun,"

Donghae terkekeh geli, melihat sikap sang appa terhadap adiknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, anak itu sudah menahan malu, terbukti dari wajahnya yang memerah serta pipinya yang menggembung lucu. Namun sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun mulai membuka mulutnya, membiarkan mie dengan pasta kedelai hitam yang lezat itu mengisi rongga mulutnya.

"Nah, itu baru anak appa, kalau memang kesulitan bilang saja Kyu, yang lainnya kan bisa membantumu."

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja makan, kemudian ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangan. Donghae semakin geli saja melihat tingkah sang adik, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun bisa menunjukan sikap seperti itu dihadapan ayahnya.

"Aku malu appa! Donghae hyung terus saja mentertawakanku,"

Bukannya berhenti, Donghae justru semakin terbahak mentertawakan Kyuhyun, "kau lucu Kyu, seperti anak umur enam tahun," lalu Donghae kembali meneruskan tawanya.

Kyuhyun semakin menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin sudah semerah tomat saat ini, sang appa yang tidak tega melihat putra bungsunya, segera menegur Donghae dengan sebuah tepukan ringan di kepala. Mau tak mau, Donghae berhenti tertawa, walaupun masih menyisakan kikikan kikikan kecil.

Tanpa disadari ketiganya, seorang wanita berjalan dengan angkuh menuju meja makan tempat mereka berkumpul. Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak lagi mendengar tawa sang kakak segera mendongakan kepalanya, namun hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah hal yang benar-benar tidak di inginkannya. Wanita itu, ibunya, ibu kandungnya sedang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Sontak saja Kyuhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya. Tidak ada lagi semburat merah di wajah Kyuhyun.

Donghae menyadari arti tatapan Kyuhyun, secara perlahan pemuda itu membalikan tubuhnya, ia sama terkejutnya dengan Kyuhyun, wanita itu. Apa yang dilakukannya? Selama sepuluh tahun ini, wanita itu tidak pernah lagi menduduki meja makan keluarga hanya untuk makan bersama. Lalu apa maksudnya semua ini?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Wanita itu duduk tepat di samping kiri Kyuhyun, mengingat di samping kanan Kyuhyun telah duduk sang appa yang kini dengan erat merangkul putra bungsunya secara protektif, berusaha melindungi Kyuhyun dari segala sesuatu yang pasti akan menyakitkan jika sudah menyangkut dengan wanita tersebut.

"Wae? Ada apa dengan kalian bertiga? Takut padaku eoh? Sikap waspada kalian terhadapku sangatlah tidak sopan."

Tak ada yang menyahuti perkataan wanita itu, hingga akhirnya,Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah usapan lembut di atas kepalanya. Sontak Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Bukan, ini bukanlah usapan dari sang ayah ataupun Donghae hyung-nya. Usapan ini terasa sangat asing bagi Kyuhyun, terakhir kali Kyuhyun merasakannya ketika ia masih berusia lima tahun. Tepatnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Eomma, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Kyunnie? Kau membuatnya takut" Nampak Donghae berdiri dari duduknya, ia hendak mendekati Kyuhyun dan menjauhkan tangan ibunya dari atas kepala Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Memangnya tidak boleh seorang ibu mengelus kepala anaknya? Sejak kapan Donghae-ah"

"Sejak kau mengatakan, bahwa kami adalah penghalang bagimu." Ujar Kyuhyun singkat. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan sang eomma yang masih berada di atas kepalanya, kemudian Kyuhyun menatap mata wanita itu dengan tatapan terluka.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melakukan hal seperti ini terhadapku?"

Sang eomma tertawa menanggapi pertanyan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun, donghae dan sang ayah semakin kebingungan dibuatnya. "wae? Aku tidak ada niatan untuk melakukan hal menjijikan seperti ladi untuk kedua kalinya atau ketiga kalinya jika kalian suatu saat memintanya. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan sekai-sekali kau keluar dengan keadaan wajah dan tanganmu luka-luka seperti ini. Jangan sampai teman atau tetangga eomma melihatnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin di cap sebagai ibu yang hobi menyiksa anaknya. Kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun tertegun, seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan semua perkataan ibunya, semuanya pasti menyakitkan. Harusnya Kyuhyun sadar akan hal yang satu itu.

"Kyuhyun butuh sekolah, ia juga harus bergaul dengan teman-temannya di luar. Tidak hanya mengikuti ego tidak jelasmu itu." Kini sang appa yang menimpali.

"Ego? Kau bilang ego?!" terdengar nada bicara sang eomma sedikit meninggi, "ini bukan ego Tuan Cho, ini demi nama baikku, memangnya mereka percaya jika anak ini terjatuh sendiri? Memangnya ada anak limabelas tahun seceroboh itu? Mereka pasti mengira kalau aku yang memukulinya, atau apalah itu. Aku tidak ingin malu. Itu saja."

Tuan Cho nampak geram dengan semua perkataan 'istrinya', tanpa sengaja, ia semakin mempererat rangkulannya terhadap Kyuhyun, tentu saja Kyuhyun merasa sedikit kesakitan akibat perbuatan sang ayah. Donghae menyadari air muka Kyuhyun segera menghentikan tindakan sang ayah dengan menarik Kyuhyun ke arahnya.

"Mian, aku dan Kyuhyun sudah kenyang, dan sekarang kami mengantuk. Lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian. Yang jelas aku tidak ingin dengar…lagi."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Donghae segera melangkah naik ke kamarnya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi saat ini. Ia sudah cukup muak. Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Donghae mendudukan Kyuhyun diatas kasurnya, "mala ini tidur disini lagi, kau mau?" Tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun dengan satu buah anggukan sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin, berusaha melupakan apapun yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sedangkan Dnghae, pemuda itu kini sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya, ia berusaha fokus untuk belajar, walaupun pikirannya terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

* * *

"Hyung…"

* * *

"Eum, wae?"

* * *

"Sentuhan eomma… hangat"

Dan saat itu juga, satu aliran air mata meluncur begitu saja dari kelopak mata Donghae, membuat sebuah bekas basah pada buku yang ada di hadapannya.

Tbc…

Yup, lama ya updatenya? Buanget kayaknya. Mianhae. Tiba-tiba ngeblank, gak tau harus ngetik apa T.T dan, sekarang sudah liburan, sudah gak mikir kuliah dan kerjaan, tapi ternyata mikir punya banyak ponakan yang butuh salam temple pas lebaran /halah.

Maaf kalau kurang atau bahkan gak greget, sempet ada rencana untuk nyelesaiin wild flower dulu, baru nerusin yang ini, tapi ternyata saya gak bisa kalau Cuma disuruh focus sama satu tulisan, harus ada tulisan yang lain yang dikerjakan juga. Feels di chapter ini absurd kayaknya, pingin bikin yang greget gitu tapi lama otak saya mikirnya, nanti kalian tambah jamuran nunggunya hehe.

Thanks buat semua yang sudah mampir dan baca, baik yang mereview maupun yang sekedar lewat terus pulang, terus bobo.

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.

_BeeRalshee_


End file.
